Dishonored (Franchise)
Dishonored is an award-winning series of stealth action-adventure video games, created by Arkane Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. The series follows the journeys of Royal Protector Corvo Attano, Empress Emily Kaldwin and the assassins Daud and Billie Lurk, from their perspectives presenting various political intrigues while divulging the many mysteries of their vast world. Notable attributes of the series include its distinctive visuals and design. The art style is said to resemble that of "a painting in motion", which many critics have praised for its uniqueness and substance. The gameplay has also been applauded, mainly due to the freedom it provides, allowing players to maximise their use of the game's various features. Role-playing elements also exist in the games, giving players consequential choices that can have drastic non-linear outcomes. Following the strong sales and critical acclaim of Dishonored, the series began expanding into other mediums, and now encompasses a novel and comics. Setting The Dishonored series takes place in the industrialized Empire of the Isles, a relatively small archipelago of island nations situated in an ocean covering most of the planet, with human civilization only flourishing on the Isles. In early development of Dishonored, the setting was originally going to be that of medieval Japan. However, the marketing issues and development team's general inexperience with the setting resulted in Arkane Studios moving on to a seventeenth and eventually nineteenth century London-esque setting. Video Games ''Dishonored'' Dishonored is the first installation in the series, set in Dunwall. It takes place during the height of the Rat Plague, when various political betrayals take place, including the assassination of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and framing of Corvo, kidnapping of their daughter Emily and subsequent installation of Royal Spymaster Hiram Burrows as Lord Regent. A framed Corvo must bring an end to the Lord Regent's insurrection to clear his name, save Emily, and ultimately exact revenge. Downloadable Content for the game includes: *''Void Walker's Arsenal'' *''Dunwall City Trials'' *''The Knife of Dunwall'' *''The Brigmore Witches'' ''Dishonored 2'' Dishonored 2 is the sequel to Dishonored, set in both Dunwall and Karnaca. Following the Lord Regent's downfall, Emily has taken her rightful place as the Empress of the Isles. Fifteen years into her rule, it is brought to an abrupt end with the seizing of her throne by an "otherworldly usurper". Either Emily or Corvo must travel to the city of Karnaca in Serkonos to confront the threat head-on and find a way to reclaim the imperial throne. Downloadable Content for the game includes: *''Imperial Assassin's Pack'' *Four game updates that added mission selection, custom difficulty and New Game + modes. ''Dishonored: Death of the Outsider'' Dishonored: Death of the Outsider is a standalone expansion and sequel to Dishonored 2, that also takes place in Karnaca. Billie Lurk reunites with the supernatural assassin Daud on a mission to kill the Outsider. Books ''Dishonored Signature Series Guide'' The Dishonored Signature Series Guide is the official strategy guide and walkthrough of Dishonored. It compiles information on the game's many characters while providing in-depth coverage of each mission level. Tips are provided to aid in obtaining collectibles, restoratives, books and achievements. The guide additionally provides an overview of the supernatural abilities granted by the Outsider, the gadgets purchased from Piero Joplin and the various bone charms found throughout the game. There are also several lists of items such as foods, keys, valuable items, the Sokolov paintings and their locations, and a list of all books that can be found throughout the game. ''Dishonored 2 Strategy Guide'' The Dishonored 2 Strategy Guide is a comprehensive walkthrough of the entire game, featuring strategies for stealthy and brutal playthroughs, as well as crafting tips and an overview of the new upgrade trees. Tips on proper customizations for given playstyles exist in the guide as well. Purchased strategy guides also include a code to access the mobile-friendly Dishonored 2 eGuide, a web-access version of the complete guide optimized for a second-screen experience. ''Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives'' Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives is the art book for the game Dishonored. It serves as a compilation of artwork, manuscripts, and scraps of information gathered throughout Dunwall during the events of the game. ''The Art of Dishonored 2'' The Art of Dishonored 2 is the art book for Dishonored 2. It serves as a compilation of various developmental artwork and other conceptual art pieces for the game. ''Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit'' Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit is a four-issue comics series that serves as a bridge between the first and second games. Twelve years have passed since the coup against the Dunwall Royal Family, and Corvo once again takes the helm in this installation. When he sets his sights of finding an apprentice and securing stability in Dunwall, he is confronted by remnants of his past and swept into an otherworldly conspiracy. ''Dishonored: The Peeress and the Price'' Dishonored: The Peeress and the Price is a two-issue comics series set after the events of Dishonored 2. Emily Kaldwin comes into conflict with a politician while being on the trail of a mysterious killer alongside Corvo. While in the middle of her investigation, her powers start malfunctioning. ''Dishonored: The Corroded Man'' Dishonored: The Corroded Man is the first of three novels and bridges the gap between Dishonored and Dishonored 2. The specifics of Emily's dual life are revealed, with the novel covering both her reign as Empress and her assassin pursuits under Corvo's tutelage. The appearance of a supernaturally-enhanced man leading the Whalers throws matters into disarray, and Emily and Corvo set their sights on stopping their new enemy before chaos and disorder once again befall Dunwall. ''Dishonored: The Return of Daud'' Dishonored: The Return of Daud is the second novel and is set during the events of Dishonored 2. Daud returns to Dunwall in the midst of Delilah's coup on the Empire to seek for a mystical weapon said to have the power to kill the Outsider.Adam Christopher's AMA on reddit: "I can't say much about books 2 and 3 at the moment. Book 2 is set during Dishonored 2. The three books are not a directly connected trilogy/sequels." ''Dishonored: The Veiled Terror'' Dishonored: The Veiled Terror is the third novel and is set after the events of Death of the Outsider. After Billie Lurk's removal of the Outsider from the Void, reality starts tearing apart, opening rifts across the Empire of the Isles. Billie travels the Isles to search for the source of this instability while confronting her own past. Miscellaneous *''Dishonored'' Tarot Deck *''Dishonored: Original Game Soundtrack'' *''Dishonored 2: Original Game Soundtrack'' See Also *[[Timeline|In-universe timeline of the Dishonored series]] External Links *[https://dishonored.bethesda.net/en Official Dishonored series website] *[https://twitter.com/dishonored Official Dishonored series Twitter] References Category:Media